Never Going To Be The Same
by JustAnotherGirl1998
Summary: Sequel to Underneath all the Nice
1. Chapter 1

Time past. It was the month of all months. And nothing was going to ruin that. It was the month of graduation. But, for some people it was the best thing life could ever give another person. But, then again for other people it is the worst thing in the world. Getting separated from your friends. Getting separated from your friends was one of the hardest things ever. No one could replace the friends you made. Especially Cody and Bailey.

Bailey was walking down the hall way. Just trying to forget the worst part of her life. The part that made her, become what she is today. That doesn't mean, that she is bad. It means that she is brave. And, nicer. But, it could also mean that she is more emotional.

Cody was also walking down the hallway. Looking for someone. Someone, that he has loved ever since he saw her as a dude. And, yes I know that sounds, interesting. Or, even weird. But, the look that was in her eyes. Even though the look that was in her eyes, was peer and complete embarrassment. Just out of a blink of an eye, he saw her. Looking as pretty as she ever has. Even though it was only one hour ago he had saw her. But, something was different. The look in her eye. The smile on her face. The way her hair, makes her face, less round. But he loved that face.

She looked at him. He looked at her. There were many things she loved about Cody. The fact that he was the best boyfriend a girl could ever have. His hair. His smile. His smile, was wonderful. Not to many teeth showing, and his lips, were gorgeous. And, everything. His body. The way he cuddled her. The way, Cody comforted her, during her despair. The way he hugged her. Was just plain wonderful.

Cody started to walk towards her. Bailey, just stayed there. Almost like a statue. She loved him so much, as he walked over to her.

He was now standing right in front of her. Starting to hold her hand. They just starred at each other, not knowing what to do.

In some way there relationship had gotten better. But, then again it had gotten worse. From all the emotion. It gotten like they cant be together as much. And they new it. But that wasn't going to stop them from loving each other. Right?

"Hi Bailey." Cody said, sounding worried.

"Cody. Is everything ok?" Bailey asked. She had a worried face. She would have thought that everything emotional would be over by now. But, maybe not.

"Yeah, baby. Everything is fine." Cody forced a smile. But, he knew nothing was ok. And, he himself, thought that all the emotional stuff was over to. But, again maybe not. Moose was in jail. Who else would make their life horrible?

"Are you sure? You don't sound so confident in that." Bailey said, sounding more serious. What was wrong with him? Moose was gone! He is in jail.

"Yeah, Bailey I am sure. I just have, a, umm, headache." Cody lied. But, sadly he knew that Bailey would know he was lying. He hated lying to her. He just hated it!

"Cody." Bailey said. "Why are you lying to me? The only reason why I lied to you is because, I didn't want you to get hurt. Tell me why you are lying to me." Bailey said.

"Everything is fine. Really. I should just go to bed, maybe my headache will be gone." Cody said, walking away, quickly.

Bailey stood there. Not moving an inch. But she knew something was wrong with Cody. It was weird. He never did that before. Something was really bugging him.

Bailey walked over to the class room. There was no where she would like to be right now, at this moment. Miss Tutwiler looked at Bailey like she was an weirdo.

"Bailey. What are you doing?" Tutwiler asked, as Bailey walked into the class.

"Umm, boyfriend problems." Bailey said, finding her seat. She sat down at the seat. Trying to ignore Tutwiler's voice.

"Now what happened? I don't think anything as horrible as being beaten. What is happening between you and Cody?" Tutwiler asked, forcing a smile.

"Nothing. Ok. I don't want to talk about it!" Bailey yelled walking out of the class room. She ran down halls. Till she found her deserted hallway. That know one ever went down. Until she saw the person that she never really wanted to see. Cody. Bailey walked over to him. She looked annoyed.

"Ohh, Bailey. Why are you here?" Cody asked. His face was turning a million shades of red.

"This is the hallway I always come down when I feel sad." Bailey answered. She sat down beside him.

They stayed there, for almost the entire day. And, they were just talking. Telling each other what happened, with themselves.

"Bailey, what happened to us?" Cody asked. "I mean like, ever since Moose came we have never been the same. We fight. I don't want to fight with you. I want to do the exact opposite with you." Cody said.

"You said the answer in your question. Moose." Bailey told him. "Moose did everything. Ruined our relationship just because I broke up with him. He loved me, and I broke up with him."

"Why would one guy do this to the women he loves?" Cody asked.

"Well, because I was with you, when I should have been with him. He doesn't like competition. He has never liked when other people are with me, when he was suppose to be with me." Bailey explained.

"Did you want to be with him, when you were with me?" Cody asked.

"I don't know. I guess I never really thought about it." Bailey told him.

"Maybe you have, but you just don't want to tell me." Cody said, anger growing in his voice. Bailey began to cry.

"Cody, I love you. But, maybe my love for him was to much." Bailey told him, fearing what he would say.

"Well, I guess you don't have to be in sorrow anymore. Because we're done." Cody said, walking away.

Bailey cried, all night. Why she told him, she had no idea. But, maybe this was for the better. But it wasn't. Nothing that had to do with a break up was for the better. Nothing. Maybe when you hate the person. But, it still is sad. Nothing like that would be happy. You cant mend a broken heart. Not even slightly. And, maybe her heart will never get mended. And who knows maybe that is a good thing. She is going off to Yale. And Cody is going off to Harvard. They will be separated, so maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that they did break up. Or maybe it was the worst thing they have ever done.


	2. Chapter 2

That morning, Cody woke to Zack starring him right in the face. London was doing the same. Zack and London were both really worried about Cody and Bailey.

"Dude! What are you doing?" Cody asked. Looking at the person on top of him.

"You wouldn't talk to me last night, so your talking to me right now. Come on, Man. What happened?" Zack asked, worry growing in his voice.

"I really don't feel like talking about it, Zack." Cody sighed. "Fine. Me and Bailey were just talking and, well I broke up with her. Happy?"

"Cody. Why did you break up with the one women you actually loved?" Zack asked.

"I don't know, man. I really don't know." Cody sighed. "Like, I don't get it. She said that she might have loved Moose more then she loved me."

"Do you believe her?" Zack asked. "Like do you believe that she loved him, more then she loved you? If you did, your stupid!"

"I don't know, man. I have never felt, so, so, so stupid." Cody told him. "Maybe I was the person who messed up. Man, I am so stupid! I broke up with her, when I shouldn't have." Cody yelled.

It was Saturday. The day where Bailey, and Cody had to see a lot of each other. Bailey was walking down the hallway, looking for her activity. She wanted to change activities. She didn't want to see Cody all day. She didn't want to see him at all. But, guess what? There he is. He started to run over to her.

"Bailey I need to talk to you!" Cody said.

"What do you want to talk to me about now?" Bailey asked, growing annoyed.

"I need to tell you I was stupid. I don't know why I did what I did. I am sorry." Cody apologized.

"You were stupid. But, don't think that you can just apologize and think that we are together again." Bailey told him.

"Please, Bailey. I really am sorry. I didn't want to do that to you." Cody told her.

"Really? Because if you didn't want to do it, you wouldn't have!" Bailey yelled.

Cody kissed her gently. "Please, Bailey. I love you with all my heart. I never want to lose you." Cody said, as he started to walk away.

Bailey stood there, as if she had just been kissed. And, well she did just been kissed. By, Cody. Why did he kiss her, though? She decided to just forget that he had kissed her. But, she couldn't. She needed to tell him that he was wrong. But, he wasn't. They were meant to be together, no matter what any one said. Bailey started to walked behind him.

"Cody, wait." Bailey called, as he turned around.

"I really don't know if this is the right thing to say, but. I don't think you should have kissed me." Bailey told him. "But, I liked it." She smiled.

"So let me get this strait, you don't think it was a good idea. But, you liked it?" Cody asked. He sounded confused.

"Yes. I do like you. But when you broke up with me, I felt dark. I don't feel dark anymore." Bailey smiled.

"That is a good thing right?" Cody asked, he smiled as well.

"Yes, for you and for me. Maybe." Bailey said.

"Maybe?" Cody asked.

"Never mind." Bailey smiled, then looked at him.

Cody smiled at her. They leant in, just a little, and kissed her. Bailey felt happy. But she still didn't know if it was right. She kissed him back. She didn't care if it was right or wrong.

The day went by. Nothing much really happened. Unless you think nothing is getting back together with your one day ex. Not even one day. Like 14 hours. Maybe. There were all day activities. Like, horse shoes. And, swimming. And, rock climbing. And all sorts of things. It lasted from 9 in the morning. Till 4 in the after noon.

Bailey and Cody walked back to there dorm. London just starred at Bailey as she walked through the door.

"Ok, creepy stalker chick." Bailey smiled, as she went over to her lap top. She sat down on the chair.

"Hey, the least you could say was no offence." London laughed. "So, did you talk to Cody today?"

"Yeah. I guess. But we did one more little thing then talking." Bailey said, typing in the pass code onto her laptop.

"Did you guys have another fight?" London asked.

"No, something different." Bailey smiled. Thinking she had just gave it away.

"What happened? Are you guys friends?" London asked.

"We are more then friends. We kissed, a couple times." Bailey smiled. "I don't know if it was the right thing, but it felt good. So I decided to just go with it. And, make life a better place for me, you, and Cody. I don't want anything like that to happen again."

"You guys are together, again!" London said, internally jumping for joy.

"Yes. I feel good inside." Bailey giggled.

Cody walked into his dorm, where Zack laid.

"Dude, what are you doing here? You have a dorm for yourself." Cody yelled.

"Wow, I just want to ask you what happened today. Did you make your move?" Zack asked.

"Yes now go away. I would like to enjoy this day, as much as I can. And your ruining it!" Cody said pushing Zack out of the dorm. Bailey couldn't really do that with London, cause it was actually her dorm to.

The rest of the day, went by slowly. Not knowing what was going to happen the next day, was horrible. Not knowing if your gonna get into a fight with a friend. Or a boy friend. It was horrible. Not even knowing if you will succeed through the life long torture. Was life even torture? Or was it, wonderfully akward, or weird. Mental, at times. But, it was just life. Nothing else but Life. Unpredictable life. Not knowing if you will die. Unpredictable, like that.

Maya walked down the hall. Looking for someone. And not looking for anyone. She was like that. Weird. But Maya had a little secret to. But, she never told anyone about that. Until now.


	3. Chapter 3

Maya walked into Bailey's and London's room.

"Hey, I have to tell you all something. I don't know how your gonna take it, but here it goes." Maya took a deep breath. "I am not a normal, person. But, I don't have a child, I was abused, when I was younger, but. That is not what I wanted to tell you, all. When I was younger, I stole something. Bad, and big. I was in jail for a long time. I snuck away, and came onto the boat. I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want anything to do with me anymore. But.." Maya paused waiting for their reaction.

"Why wouldn't you have told us? We were your friends!" Bailey yelled. She was ashamed of Maya, she seemed like such a nice girl, someone who would never steal anything. But look where that got her, and London, especially Zack.

"I am sorry, Bailey. I wanted to, but I didn't know how you guys would react." Maya told her truthfully. "I didn't know,"

"I don't care! Your horrible! I thought you were normal, but apparently I was wrong! I don't want to be your friend anymore. And I want you to tell Mr. Moseby. And tell Zack too. He doesn't deserve to be lied to!" Bailey yelled storming out of her dorm room. She left Maya in tears.

"I don't agree with what you did. But I do agree with what Bailey said. You lied to us. We were your friends. I have never lied to my friends. Why did you lie to us?" London asked.

"I wanted to have a normal life." Maya told her. "Not having to spend the rest of my life in prison." Maya looked to the ground. "I never meant to lie to you, guys."

"If you wanted a normal life, you wouldn't have stole what you stole. I am sorry, but we're not friends anymore." London said, walking out. She left, leaving Maya in there all alone. Thinking that she shouldn't have told Bailey and London, about that.

Maya knocked on Zack's door. He opened it.

"Hey, babe. Come in." Zack told her, taking her by the waist and pulling her into the door. Then into the room. "Sorry about that babe."

"Don't babe, me. I have to tell you something, and your not gonna like it. And, I know that you will break-up with me. London and Bailey aren't even my friends anymore." Maya sighed, but she knew she shouldn't do that in this moment.

"What? What did you do, Maya?" Zack asked, taking a seat, knowing this would be bad.

Maya took a deep breath. "I was in prison. Before I came here. I stole something. And I came here to be normal." Maya said, taking multiple deep breaths.

Zack scratched the back of his head. "I thought you would have been honest to me. I am your boyfriend!" Zack yelled. He never wanted to yell at Maya, but now, now she deserved it.

"I am sorry. I didn't want to tell you because I wanted to be normal. I wanted to restart my life. With new people. When I stole the thing I stole, I was hanging out with, bad people. People who stole things for fun, I was doing it under peer pressure." Maya screamed.

"Really? You expect me to believe all this was because of peer pressure? You horrible! Disrespectful! You don't care for anyone but your self!" Zack yelled.

"Zack, please. I did this for you guys. I didn't, I don't know." Maya sighed. "I am really sorry. I…." Maya paused.

"No you did this so you could trick us. We, Maya we are people. Not dogs! Your just like your so called 'friends'! Same bitch ass people!" Zack yelled. "Were done! Get out!"

Maya walked to the front desk, where Mr. Moseby was like usual reading papers, and stressing about the so called 'hooligans'.

"Mr. Moseby, I have to tell you something." Maya sighed, playing the last bit of words Zack had said to her, over and over again in her head.

"What is it Maya?" Moseby asked, slightly lifting his head from the papers, that laid in front of him.

"I have said this millions of times today. I was in prison. And I still should be. I broke out and came here to get a normal life. Go ahead, phone the police, I want to get out of this hell whole." Maya told Moseby.

"Maya, is that true?" Moseby asked.

"No, yes. I wouldn't have told you if it wasn't true. Duh!" Maya yelled.

"Maya go sit over there. A helicopter with police will be here very soon." Moseby said disappointedly. "I thought you were different."

"don't try and make me feel sad. I have already lost every one I care about. And I don't want to feel this way!" Maya yelled.

"Don't ever yell at me, Maya! You might be leaving, but until then I am still in charge of you!" Moseby yelled. "Ah good they are here. Get out!"

Maya walked into the helicopter. Thinking she would never see anyone of her friends that she had made. Never have the same kind of friends. But I guess that is what you get when you break out of jail.

"Well, well, well, Maya your back. And your not getting out of our sight." the officer laughed as she came onto the helicopter.

"Whatever. I am not going to be the same horrible, person I was before. And I will get out, and try to find my friends." Maya ignored him.

"Ohh, my deary. Your not going to get out of, jail. At least not for a long time. That is what you get when you break the law. And don't give me all that peer pressure crap!" The officer shouted.

"Will I ever get out of jail?" Maya asked, feeling a sank in heart.

"Maybe. Very doubtful, though." The officer laughed. "That is what you get."

Maya was officially gone. Out of everyone's life. If that was even a good thing. She didn't know. No one did. What do ya'll think everyone will think?


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Cody came into Bailey's and London's room.

"Hey, where's Maya?" Cody asked, with a confused look on his face. "I have been looking all over for her. I need to look at her notes for Social. And since your not in my class for social I cant ask for them, by you." Cody explained.

"Ohh, Cody I forgot to tell you. Maya is gone. She left yesterday. By the police. Listen. I know you might not be happy, but you'll understand. I hope." Bailey paused. "She stole something. Big, I am assuming. And she broke out of prison, and came here. She told Moseby and she got assorted out by the police." Bailey explained to him. It looked as if he was furious.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't she tell me?" Cody asked, but more questions rolled through his head. Like: What did she steal? Since when did she steal? And so on.

"I forgot. And, I don't know why she didn't tell you. So I cant tell you. I guess she only told people that needed to know about it. But I cant really answer that question." Bailey told him.

"Ok, I understand. I just thought that Maya was not the kind of girl, that would steal!" Cody told her, still confused about all of this.

"I know. That is what I thought also." Bailey sighed. "So, what are we doing tonight?"

"Catching a movie." Cody smiled.

Today was like any other day. Except, something was different. There wasn't the funny, always smiling Maya to be there for a friend. And that was weird. Even though some people knew she was gone, it was still weird. Unormal.

People were asking around, where Maya was. She had become very popular in the couple months she had been there.

And her plan, was genius. No one would be able to find her out there. It was a very smart move. On her caser. But on her friends, it was the most stupid move she could make. Because it hurt them. Bad.

"Hey Bailey!" A girl in her class called.

"Yeah Samantha?" Bailey asked, stopping in mid walk. And she hated being called out in public!

"Where is Maya? I wanted to hang with her today. But I cant find her. Actually I haven't been able to see her for like 2 days. It is getting kinda weird. And I know you would you. Your like her bestest dearest friend!" Samantha explained.

"I am sorry, Samantha. I don't know where she is. I couldn't tell you for the life of me. Maybe her parents took her off, who knows!" Bailey laughed slightly.

"I know you know, Bailey. It isn't nice to lie." Samantha warned. "I know stuff about you, that people would love to hear about, so tell me where she is."

"Samantha! I don't know! So get off my case!" Bailey yelled.

Samantha walked to one of the tables. She stood on top of it. "Hey, Everyone! I would like your attention for a moment!" called Samantha.

"Samantha, what are you doing?" Bailey called up to her.

"You said you didn't know, in which you do know I am telling everyone, everything that you thought no one else knew." Samantha snarled.

"Fine, I will tell you!" Bailey cried.

"Good." Samantha smiled in delight. "Sorry everyone, I forgot what I was going to say. Go on about your normal business. Nothing is happening here." Samantha called to the number of people who were watching her.

Bailey explained everything to Samantha. Now she wished she didn't want to know.

"Wow, that bitch!" Samantha swore.

"Hey, I know your right. But I am trying to forget about that, and her. And please don't get me to remember. I really don't want to. She has made me suffer." Bailey said, then walked away.

"Hey! She has made you suffer?" Samantha asked, turning around.

"Yes. She has." Bailey said, wondering why Samantha said that.

"I know about your little secret, Bailey. I know what happened to you. And I know how much you hurt, Maya. And I know what I called her, but I never did anything to her. You have no right to say you are the one suffering. When you know exactly who is the person suffering. Maya." Samantha told her.

Bailey couldn't get the words, 'I know what happened to you' out of her head.

"How do you know what happened to me?" Bailey asked, starting to feel, stocked. Right now, that was the only thing she was thinking.

"Do you know who I am?" Samantha asked.

"Yeah, Samantha. Sometimes we call you, Sam. But you don't like that." Bailey told her. "Why did you ask me that? I am pretty sure that doesn't have anything to do with, how you knew what happened to me."

"Well, yes I am Samantha. And you didn't need to mention the other stuff. But, I know everything. Everybody tells me everything. But I found this out myself. When Cody and London were talking one day. They mentioned something about, a guy named, Moose. And he was abusing you, and both of them. And, yeah. I don't want this to get out. I really don't. So, don't make me angry. Bye, Bailey." Samantha smirked, starting to walk away.

"Did you just threaten me?" Bailey asked, finally coming to her senses. And Samantha didn't move all that much. Maybe because she knew that Bailey would catch on sooner or later. And she did.

"See your not stupid!" Samantha said shocked. "Yes I did threaten you, and you cant do anything about it, unless you want your little secret to get out. But I don't mind telling everyone on the boat, about that little secret. Both of them." Samantha smirked.

"What other secret do you know?" Bailey asked, feeling, horrible! Her life would be tumbling down, if she made the wrong step.

"That you have a kid. Everyone would think, the total virgin, mature Bailey, isn't so virgin, and mature. And I would hate for you to lose all your friends. But just remember. Don't take the wrong step. Or your life will turn to hell." Samantha giggled walking away.

What had just happened? Bailey had no frigging idea! But she knew one thing. She was scared to death! She had never been threatened before, unless you count the times when Moose threatened her. But I don't think those would count. Would they?


	5. Graduation Goodbye's

Today is the day of graduation. The day where you will see your friends one last time. Is that ever a good thing? Cody and Bailey still haven't talked at all. And, sadly enough they have to do a speech together at the graduation ceremony. Its amazing at what happens in time.

Cody was currently getting ready for graduation with Zack. Zack knew that Cody was still depressed about his break up with Bailey, but he knew Cody didn't want to talk about it. Though Zack knew it would make him feel a lot better. "Cody…" Zack sighed.

"What?" Cody asked already annoyed.

"Don't live in sorrow for the rest of your life about Bailey. If you love her, say your sorry. Isn't that what love is all about? Making the best of things." Zack said passionately. "I know I am not the guy to be telling you about this, since I am a fail at relationships, but maybe it isn't who it is, but what there saying."

Cody was surprised with his brother. He was actually being nice, and not Zack. "I don't know Zack. Maybe Bailey wasn't the right girl for me. Have you ever thought about that? That the girl you thought you loved, and thought was the 'One' wasn't?"

"Yes I have. Everyday. I thought about that when I was with Maya. I thought she was the one. But the fact that she kept something so big from me, I am doubting it." Zack said.

"Zack, no matter what you think you will find the girl of your dreams. Don't doubt anything. And as far as you shouldn't be telling me this there is only one thing I have to say about that- If you weren't telling me this right now, who would?" Cody said.

"I guess your right, little bro." Zack smiled. "Come on, we have a graduation to get to!"

The two boys walked out of Cody's dorm room together, starting to walk to their classroom-where everyone was waiting. Almost everyone was in there, London wasn't-figures-. And Bailey wasn't, she was obviously waiting for London to get ready. Mrs. Tutwiler walked over to Cody and Zack to shake their hands. "Zack I am proud of you. I actually didn't think you would make it out of high school so soon. I thought I would be seeing you again, next year and the year after. You really made an effort."

"To tell the truth Mrs. T, I didn't think I was going to make it either. But I guess when I was dating Maya, she made an influence on me to do my work, and get better grades." Zack explained.

"Well, none the less, I am proud of you. Go take your seats, we will leave as soon as Bailey and London get here. So I am thinking we are never going to be leaving." Tutwiler said. Zack and Cody walked to their seats, which were right across from each other, Zack sat beside Woody, and London. Behind Cody. Cody sat beside Bailey, and Markus.

Finally Bailey and London walked through the door looking lovely as ever. Cody looked over, and he almost pounced out of his chair, but then he remembered that they weren't dating anymore. Bailey smiled and walked over to her seat beside Cody. She didn't even look over in his direction. That bugged Cody. Tutwiler made sure everyone was here then she said, "Ok guys. Ready to graduate? Lets go!" Everyone cheered, and got out of their seats to run for the door.

On the sky deck there were a number of chairs set up for the graduating class, then at the sidelines there were chairs set up for the visiting parents. Cody had no choice weather to sit beside Bailey, he was also sitting beside Zack, which wasn't ALL that bad. Cody looked over at Bailey.

"We still have to do the speech Bailey. I brought your half, just in case you didn't have it." Cody said, handing the sheet of paper to Bailey.

"Thanks, Cody. You look rather good today." Bailey gave him a sort of smug look then looked away. She obviously wasn't in the mood to talk right now, but Cody didn't care.

"I know you hate me, Bailey. But I want you to know that I think you look down right beautiful right now." Cody said. They suddenly stopped talking, because Mr. Moseby walked onto the stage. Everyone started to clap.

"So today we are graduating our first class of seniors! How about that for a tradition! Now we were blessed with the best seniors, for a first graduation! I have known these kids-or adults for quite some time, and I know I will regret saying this, but I have grown to love each and everyone of them. That is why I am greetfully graduating all of you this fine afternoon. Yes we have had some up's and down's-Zack- but that doesn't mean I don't hate anyone of you. I am happy you are leaving, don't get me wrong. But I will miss you dearly. Now lets get on with the graduation shall we. Can I please get Mrs. Tutwiler to come to the stage to start off the graduation?" Moseby asked, walking off the stage. A couple moments later Miss. Tutwiler came on the stage.

"First of all, I would like to say a couple words about these wonderful role models.

I cant believe we are here, today already. I mean I thought it was just yesterday I was seeing you all for the first time. It's amazing how time fly's when your having fun. I have loved teaching you all, and I am so sad that you are all moving on to bigger and better things. But I want you all to know that you will be in my heart from time to time, even the worst of trouble makers," Tutwiler snuck a glance at Zack. The crowd started to laugh. "But, I guess that we all have to say goodbye now.

Can I please get Bailey Picket, and Cody Martin to the stage. They have gratefully written us a speech for today." Tutwiler went to a chair that was located at the back of the stage.

"Through the days we have known each other, I have been blessed. I got to know some very great people, like you. I cant believe we are here right now, standing in front of you all. I guess this means goodbye in some ways, or Hello in a different way." Cody started.

"I cant believe we have to say goodbye today. But goodbye is another form of Hello. All you fine people will always be in our hearts, and we will never forget you. I have made some very fantastic friends through my experience here. I have also had great experiences with the ones I love. But like people have said times and times before us, it is time to experience new things, make new friends. Go on and live you life," Bailey continued. Cody looked at Bailey and they both continued in unison.

"But remember wherever you go off to next, you can always come back."

"Thank you very much," Bailey said.

"Thank you very much, Seven Seas High, and goodbye," Cody said. Tutwiler came back to the stage and started to clap. Cody and Bailey went back to their seats.

Miss Tutwiler started calling names to come up to get their diploma. Finally she called, "Cody Martin!" Cody ran up to the stage, took his diploma, hugged Miss Tutwiler and went back to his seat. "Zack Martin!" Zack did the same. But Zack posed for pictures, got his Diploma and ran back to his seat.

"Bailey Picket!" Bailey slowly went up the stage, got her Diploma, hugged Miss Tutwiler then went back to her seat. "London Tipton!" London happily got her Diploma, whispered loud enough for people to hear, "I did it!" then went back to her seat. After a couple more calling of the names, Miss Tutwiler looked happy.

"Can you please move your tassels from one side to the other?" The class did it in unison. "Lady's and Gentleman, I present to you the graduating class of 2011!" As if on cue everyone jumped up threw there hates up and celebrated, eventually looking for their hats.

Later on Zack and Cody were walking, looking at the ship that was there home for years. Just seeing it for one last time. Mr. Moseby came up behind them. "I am actually going to miss you guys. I have seen you grow up into mature, well almost, young men. Wherever you may go, I give you luck." He reached out for a hug from the two boys. They greatly took it.

"Thanks Mr. Moseby. We will miss you too. Have a great life. And if you ever get a girl, don't be hesitant. Call us immediately." Zack said. Mr. Moseby smiled, and walked away. Then Bailey appeared behind them, Zack whispered into Cody's ear, "I will be up there, come find me when your done,"

Zack left the two of them standing in awkward silence.

"I guess this is goodbye." Cody said.

"Yeah. I will miss you Cody. I really will. I am sorry I wouldn't talk to you. I guess I didn't want to do anything about it." Bailey said.

"Its fine. And sadly too late now. I am leaving in the matter of minutes. But I will miss you. Call me sometime Bailey. I will love to hear how college is going. Bye?" Cody said.

"Good bye Cody. Have a great time at college. Hope to see you sometime." Bailey said. Cody pulled her in for one last hug, then they both went their separate ways. Cody went up to where Zack was standing.

"You know dude, I am going to miss this place."

"Me to," Cody said, as the two brothers walked out of the ship, leaving this life behind them.


	6. First Day Of College!

Bailey's POV

Today is the first day of college. I am so scared! Being with different people, that I have never seen before. It is a scary thing. But the one thing that wont leave my mind is…Cody. As I walked into Yale, I could smell the air freshener in the room. I could see all the fine decoration, and all the students that would be in my class. I tried to force a smile at them, but one wouldn't budge.

"Hi, I am Matthew. You are?" Matthew asked.

"I am Bailey. Nice to meet you." Bailey smiled, extending her hand to Matthew, he shook it, then I took my hand back.

"I agree, Bailey. It was nice to meet you. See you around, maybe, hopefully." Matthew said nervously.

"Yeah. See you around." Bailey smiled, and he walked off in a different direction. Bailey then walked to the table for admission.

"Name please." The woman said.

"Bailey Picket." Bailey answered politely. Obviously this woman has been having a bad day, she wasn't very nice. But there are a room of noisy adults, so Bailey made an exception.

"You are at room 310. And you are rooming with Amanda Brower. Here is your package on everything about the school, and I hope you have a fantastic how ever long you will be here." She said. "Next!"

Bailey took that as her cue to walk away. Bailey went to go find her room. It didn't take long, she had to go up three set of stairs, and it was ten to her right. Bailey opened the door, her new roommate was already in there.

"Hi I am Bailey Picket! You are?" Bailey asked.

"I am Amanda Brower. I am sure the administration person already told you that, though." Amanda said smugly.

"Did I upset you or something?" Bailey asked. "I am getting the vibe that you don't like me or something, and I just met you."

"No it's not that. I have just had a rough day. That's all. Don't take offence to anything I say. I am just in a bad mood." Amanda said.

"No it's ok. My vibes are always bad. I wasn't taking it to offence." Bailey lied.

"Listen, while you are here in our shared room I have rules. One, if we are going to make this friendship work, you will _not lie to me. You will be totally honest with me. And this is your choice, you can tell me anything you want. But you just have to follow that rule. I don't enjoy being lied to!" Amanda said angrily. _

"_Ok, I am sorry. I have had a rough past, and frankly I don't trust you enough right now to tell you everything." Bailey said. _

"_And I don't take offence to that. Hi, I am Amanda Brower. Can we start over?" She asked. "I think you got the wrong idea of me." _

"_Yeah that's fine. I am Bailey Picket." Bailey smiled and extended her hand once again today. Amanda gratefully shook it, and I took it back. _

_The two girls smiled, and laughed together. _

_Cody's POV_

_College here I come! It is hard to believe I am not going to Yale, though. I am going to keep applying there. And maybe, just maybe I will get in. But one problem… Bailey. She goes there now, she got it. I cant get caught up in her drama again. That is why we broke up…almost. It was close. (Not really) Almost. So I walked into Harvard, and I was shocked. I hadn't ever been here before, it was nicely decorated, not as nice as Yale though. Maybe that is because that is my dream school… Ohh well, I am here now. A girl walked up to me, she was very pretty-not as pretty as Bailey though-wait why am I saying that. I am over her!_

"_Hi?" Cody asked, once she stepped closer to him. _

"_Hi. I am Alana. You are Cody. I know everyone here, and I just got here. And I got to say, you are quite hot! I am surprised your not in a relationship." Alana said, flirtatiously. _

"_Well thank you, Alana. You are very pretty." Cody complemented. _

"_Thanks. Ohh my roommate is calling me, here is my number," She said as she wrote her number on my hand. "Call or, text me sometime. I have to go. Bye, Cody!" _

"_Bye, Alana!" Cody said, then he turned away. "Wow, I think I might like it here. Apparently I am hot. Yeah!" Cody said to himself, then went to find his room. His room number was 13. So he went down the hall until he found his room. No one was in there yet. Cody went to the side of the room he preferred more, and started to unpack. After a couple minutes of unpacking, his roommate came in. _

"_Hey, I am Rob." Rob said, walking in the room with all his stuff._

"_Hi, I am Cody." Cody said, he came over to help Rob with all his stuff. _

"_Thanks dude." Rob said. _

"_Welcome. Come on in, and get settled. We have a presentation type thing in a half an hour. And I really don't want to miss it. Your coming with me right?" Cody asked. Rob nodded. _

"_Yep." _

_A half an hour later, Cody and Rob made there way down to were the presentation was being held. Cody and Rob sat together closer to the back of the room. And occasionally talked while the presentation was going on. _

_After the presentation was over he ran into Alana again. She smiled at him. "Funny seeing you here!" she said with her perky voice. It would make anyone start to laugh, because she is so happy all the time. _

"_At the presentation? Where the entire new scholars where invited?" Cody asked. "Well I guess then yeah, funny seeing you here too." _

"_While you know me, I will be doing that a lot. Get used to it. Well I have to go. My roommate is getting a little angry. She wants to clean up the room. The first day and my room is already a mess. Looks like I haven't changed at all." Alana laughed. _

"_Haha, your actually kinda funny. But, yeah I have to go too. I need to help Rob here get all his stuff unpacked, and of course my stuff too. Nice talking to ya, again Alana." Cody smiled. _

"_Same as you. See ya around?" Alana asked, while taking small steps away. _

"_For sure." Cody said. He could already feel sparks between the two. It felt like they were supposed to be together. But he was just going to let fate bring them together. And focus on his study's. Rob looked at him, as Cody had been standing there just watching Alana walking away. He was completely frozen. _

"_Dude! Lets go!" Rob said, pushing him use his feet again, or actually figure out how to. Cody snapped out of his trance, and started to walk away in the opposite direction of the way Alana went. _

"_When did you meet a fine beauty like her?" Rob asked. _

"_Well, when I first got here. She came up to me, and started flirting. I think she is cool, and I like her as a friend…for now. I get dibs. I saw her first, man!" Cody said, smiling. Once they reached their room, they unlocked the door and walked in. Their room was also a mess, but wasn't as bad as what Alana described. Cody went to his side of the room, and continued to un pack all his things. Including the one picture he had of Bailey. Rob looked over at Cody. "Hey, dude, who is that beauty?" _

"_Oh, that, she, she is my old girlfriend. Bailey. I dated her from grade what was it, eleven or ten, till two weeks before graduation. We broke up, and I guess I still have feelings for her. She is going to Yale now, I was supposed to be going there, but I didn't get in. I guess now that it was a good thing, I couldn't handle being on the same campus as her, and not dating her. I loved her, so very much. And well, it hurt me when we broke up, but it had to happen." Cody explained. _

"_Why'd you guys break up?" Rob asked, interested in this. _

"_I really don't know anymore. It has been almost three months since I have seen, her or thought about her. I forget the details of my life, that make me sad." Cody said. _

"_Oh, well if you still love her-" Rob stopped in midsentence. _

"_No, don't say that. I know what your going to say. I already got that speech from my brother. I don't want to here that!" Cody said. _

_Rob put his arms in the air, "Sorry dude. I didn't know. Lets just…continue with unpacking and stuff. Forget I ever said anything." _

"_It's ok. No harm, no foul. But I agree, lets just get unpacked and get on with our lives." Cody said, as he put the picture of him and Bailey on his desk. In full few from anywhere in the room. Then he continued to decorate his half of the room with stuff from his childhood, and on the boat so he would never forget his memories. _

_No One's POV_

_Later that night, Bailey just finished unpacking all her stuff. She had a picture of Cody. Not visible in any part of the room. Nope. She had it stored away. She wanted to start a new life here. Where there was never, nor will there ever be a Cody. Maybe there will be a Matthew in her life… _

_There was a knock at her door, and she made her way over to it, opening it. She saw Matthew standing outside the door. "Hey, Bailey." _

"_Hi." Bailey said, not sure of what to say to him. She was at a loss of words right now. _

"_Can I come in for a little before you go to bed?" Matthew asked. _

"_Yeah. Come in. I just finished unpacking, so the room is a little you know, messy." Bailey laughed, leading Matthew to her bed. He sat on it, and she sat on her desk chair. "What's up?" _

"_Not much. I just wanted to talk to you again. Is that illegal. I met a beautiful girl. I want to know if she feels the same way about me, that I do for her." Matthew smiled. His eyes shined like a million diamonds. _

"_Is that a cute way of saying you have feelings for me?" Bailey asked. _

"_You could say that, or you could say it is me asking in a messed up way if you could give me a chance." Matthew said sweetly. "I can tell by the way you act that something bad as happened to you in your past, and your are wondering if you should let me into your life. There is nothing I would do to you, Bailey. I would love it if you would tell me what is making you so scared."_

"_Ok. I think it is too soon to start dating, but I will let you be my friend. We will start from scratch. Be friends, and maybe later on we will move up to date. Because I like you, and you are super nice. And ask me again tomorrow, after classes and maybe I will tell you what has me so down right now. A small hint, there is nothing that is putting me down right now, because I am talking to you. But I have had a rough past." Bailey said. _

_Matthew nodded. "Thank you, Bailey." _

"_Yeah. Well I am going to go to bed. I am tired, and I had a long flight from the small down of Kettle Corn to here, so I am tired. I will see you tomorrow. Pick me up for class tomorrow? 9ish?" Bailey asked. _

"_Yes. I will see you then, good night Bailey. Sleep well." Matthew kissed Bailey on the cheek then left. Bailey quickly got her pyjama's on then she climbed into her bed. And quickly went to sleep. _

_First day of college done, and it was a success. How do you think the rest of the days will be like? _


End file.
